1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual drum configuration for applying zippers in the transverse direction to a moving film or web. This is particularly applicable to the manufacture of reclosable packages or bags, such as in form-fill-and-seal (EFS) methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to seal zipper segments in a transverse direction to a web or film of polymeric material. A transverse applicator including multiple wheels (or a vacuum plate) and a track plate may be used. Alternately, a single drum is used to place and seal the zipper segment to the web or film. However, in this configuration, the web or film is typically momentarily or intermittently stopped in order to seal the zipper to the web or film. This slows the production rate of the apparatus and further decreases the reliability of apparatus, as well as contributing to increased wear and vibration on the apparatus.